These are the moments
by Echante
Summary: CANCELLED
1. These are the moments

_POV 1:_

High school. That's all I really need to say; it fills the weak with fear, it bestows dread on the hideous, and terror on the unaware. Unless you have it figured out, you won't survive, they say people fear death, they fear public speaking, but I say no, the number one fear is going through high school. Luckily I have no problems there. I don't understand why beauty and fortune are considered terrible, because they have worked for me thus far. Who cares if I'm spoiled? Play with the hand you're dealt, that's what they tell us, and that is exactly what I plan to do.

_POV 2:_

Italy, it was nice, it didn't achieve the necessary affect, but it was fun. Did they really think that I would just disappear for two months, and suddenly be a genius? Do they really think that changing school will get me away from my friends? How dumb are they? They have this picture stereotypically painted of us children, and no matter how often holes are punched through, they still squint to see it. I may not understand my Algebra, or my science, but I get what is necessary, I get the workings of high school, I get the social mind games, I'll be back to where I was in no time. Who cares if I have to repeat a grade, I like it here; I like it where I can rule.

_POV 3:_

She's ruthless now, high school made her cold; I'll never understand why she chooses to remain my friend. I mean, I'm forever grateful, but I keep looking for the day she'll drop me like she dropped every boy that came knocking with the callous promise of, "maybe later honey." High school scares me, one day she won't be there to protect me, and then I'll have to defend myself, and I can't do that. I just won't be able to.

_POV 4:_

This is my last year in high school. I have managed to fuck up every last one of them, why won't this year be different? At least I'll get to go to college, where they actually appreciate intellectuals. I don't understand why my interests are so different from everyone else… I mean they are fascinating, but everyone seems to consider me childish whenever I bring them up, or talk in excess about them. Girls, I don't really see them, except for one… That one, she is the one. But I know the answer, "maybe later."

_POV 5: _

Another high school to get kicked out of. When will they ever learn to just let me out? I have the iq of fucking Einstein, isn't that enough? I need to get the hell out of this cycle! Hah. This high school is going to be the same as all of them. It hasn't actually started but judging by information day, the typical stereotypes are there. There is the gorgeous girls, lead by the "most beautiful of them all!" In this case, someone named Rachel Green, who is obviously dating the "hottest guy in the world," as the world to them only extends to the outer boundaries of the school. There are the nerds, I haven't caught their names yet. There are the shy ones, in this case a group that keep to themselves, and dress unglamorously, its strange though, Rachel, the one I was talking about earlier, she's friends with one of them, in all of the other schools, the Queen always ignored her subjects…

_POV 6: _

High school. I don't think I'll be able to handle being in the same building as all of these people living out the normality in their life, they go to school, maybe go to college… They don't drop out the first chance they get. I'd always dreamed of going to high school, just not in this way. As the janitor's assistant? Hah. Mother, may you burn in hell, you ruined my dreams! All of them! Every fucking last one!

Haha this is my second fan fiction ever!! So comment please. And feel free to critisize, thats how i get better.


	2. Shine On

friends-girl2008 haha, get in line! Cause im their number one fan!! Haha just kidding but I really think they made the most sense. I think the authors of friends were trying to avoid a stereotype of putting the two hottest together, and instead fell into another stereotypical trap, geek gets beauty. Haha. Oh well. And yeah you got it right. Except switch the last two. Mondlerlove yeah I know the only reason I made my last one CR is because 1.)I kinda liked them when I started it, (I don't now) 2.) I needed to break two marriages up. Now I don't have that problem so it will be JR all the way!!

* * *

_Chandler's POV:_

It's the first day of school, and already you can feel the vibrations of intensity coming off the children in waves. There is excitement in the ignorant, there is fear in the wise, and there is pompous indifference in the "cool" group. And I; my job is to get kicked out, how can I go about that? Hah. Why don't I light up and think about it?

_Outsider's POV:_

With that thought, he sighed with abandonment, and while scrunching his forehead into calculated mischief, he took out a cigarette and lit it with professionalism. Meanwhile, the so called "Queen of the school," took a position beside him. His thought was so deep though that he didn't notice her presence until she spoke.

"You know, normally they don't encourage smoking amongst the students."

"Hah. Well they don't encourage cheating either and that doesn't stop anyone from doing it."

"True dat."

"Haha. Chandler Bing."

"Rachel Green."

"I know."

"Really?"

"Of course. Everyone knows that Rachel Green owns this school." And obviously this delighted her, as she enjoyed a slight smirk, while reaching for a cigarette of her own.

"Hm. Haha. I guess they do."

"Yeah. So…"

Suddenly excitement spreads across her face, "say, what are doing tomorrow night?"

Of course, when Rachel Green is about to ask you out, you get the shivers, she is gorgeous after all. "Um. Seeing as I just got here and I have a million friends you know. I'm going to party all night!"

"Haha. Honestly"

"I can think of nothing."

"Great! So I have this friend…"

His heart sinks, obviously Rachel Green wasn't interested in him, no. She has a friend… Great…

"Chandler?"

"Yeah."

"Anyway, I have this friend, and I think you two would be perfect together. What do you say?"

"Hah. Well I wasn't really looking for anyone…"

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I didn't realize…"

"What?"

"It's okay…"

"Oh my God! I'm not gay!"

"Oh. Okay…"

"Yeah. Well this has been nice!"

"Geez Chandler I'm sorry!"

"It's okay… It's okay…" He mumbles while backing away, slamming himself against every other child scrambling to get past. As he shrinks into a corner he sees her beautiful face puzzle, and finally go to seek the comfort of her boyfriend. Chip Matthews. Of course she didn't want him; she had a fucking boyfriend, who was a "Macho-man." Her type didn't date his type. No her "friends" did.

Rachel looked at her friend with sympathy:

"I'm sorry honey. He just wasn't…"

"ready? Yeah. They're all not ready for a relationship unless of course it is with you."

"Damn it! What do you want me to do?

"I just hate living in your shadow you know?

"Well I'm sorry if my fucking shadow is too big for your tiny ass! I tried okay? He said no!"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant."

She sighs, "Okay."

"I just want to be gorgeous like you."

"You are babe."

"Yeah then why aren't guys knocking at my door?"

Instead of answering, Rachel just enveloped her friend into a hug and whispers, "I don't know what the hell I'm going to do with you."

Without either of them knowing, there was a presence watching their exchange, Ross stands in the doorway and lets out a sigh.

"Never going to happen."

The obvious thoughts go through his mind, "What the hell?"

And standing there is the one and only Carol Bunch (I know that's the other one's last name, but I don't remember her last name so could someone help me out?) She's a pain in the ass.

"What's never going to happen?"

"What's never going to happen?"

"I don't sound like that."

"The point is, you've been standing there watching your sister and her best friend hug… Now my guess is against you lusting after your sister…" His face sours at the thought, "So I put my money on her friend, who also happens to be dating the campus hunk, who by the way is also way out of your league."

"What?"

"You never know, you might decide someday to swing the other way…"

"What? No!"

"Okay."

"Listen, I don't want Rachel!"

"haha like hell you don't!"

"I don't!"

"Listen Ross! I just don't want to see you get hurt!"

"I'll be fine!"

"That's what they all say."

­­

* * *

_Phoebe's POV: _

It's musty here. Well duh. You're sitting in a janitor's closet after it's been untouched for three months. Huh. I could get used to this. Better than the docks. This is a strange school. From the amounts I've gathered, school is supposed to have it's stereotypical groups, and stick to them. And they have those here, but Rachel Green, she's different, she has compassion for the common people, I mean, there are times when she unconsciously makes them feel inferior, but she goes out of her way to talk to them, and to help them, and yet everyone seems to still like her. I wonder why? It must be her raw sexual magnetism.

Oh damn, someone's coming in!

"Hello?"

"What?"

"Oh shit! There's actually someone in here?"

"Um… Yeah. And if you'll excuse me I'd like to be here alone!"

"Sorry, you normally don't anticipate people sitting in abandoned closets." And mutters as he opens the door again to leave.

"Wait! Could you stay? I kinda would like the company."

"haha. Okay."

"Thanks."

"What's your name?"

"Phoebe Buffay."

"Chandler Bing."

"Oh. What grade are you in?"

"I'm a senior."

"Oh."

"How about you?"

"Oh. I'm… Not really a student here."

"What?"

"I'm the janitor's assistant…"

"Okay… Um… don't take this too personally but aren't you too young…"

"Hah. You're never too young."

Suddenly the bell rings, "Oh. I'm sorry, I have to go."

"No go ahead, I have to get cleaning." She grins.

"Okay. See you around."

"Yeah."

* * *

_Joey's POV:_

The girls here are hotter than the ones at the other schools. Chip Matthews is who I was at my old school, and you wouldn't believe it but my one night stand from that Yankees game, yeah, that is his girlfriend! Haha. This is going to be fun.

_Outsider POV:_

Without noticing, he had unconsciously walked into the object that had been occupying his thoughts. And his first thought was, "oh shit, she's hotter than I remembered."

But she only smiles at him, "Oh Jeez, I'm sorry, haha. Here let me get that."

"No it's alright, I wasn't paying attention."

"A lot occupying your mind?

"Not really, just spacing out."

She smiles and he suddenly finds his heart beating irregularly, what the hell?

"haha. I do it all the time."

"You don't remember me do you?"

"Um. I'm sorry, no."

Damn how much of a slut was this girl?

"From the Yankee's game?"

"Which one?"

He gives her a funny look and she goes, "Oh. That one. Haha. Was that really you?"

He moves into her suggestively, replaying the beginning of their night, and she blushes again, "oh yeah."

"So. How about making that a routine thing?"

"Sorry hon. I'm taken."

And he watched in shock as she walked away.


	3. Hey Jealousy

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! haha in case you hadn't noticed, all of my titles are going to be song titles.

_Joey's POV:_

They say forbidden fruit is sweeter; and I never known it to be true because there was nothing ever forbidden to me. Until now. I'd never realized it, but here I don't have a reputation yet. That can be fixed.

"Whoa. Watch it!" Once again he had succeeded in crashing into someone while thinking. That's odd, he'd never been much of a thinker before.

"Sorry man."

"It's okay."

And it was at that time, Rachel Green chose to walk by and wave, "Hi boys," leaving both a drooling Chandler and Joey.

_Outsider's POV:_

Watching this exchange from her corner not far from that spot was Monica Geller. Another thing I should mention is that high school is the breeding ground for jealousy, and this is exactly what was happening at this moment. Monica Geller was becoming jealous. Of her best friend.

"It's sickening right?" Hearing this sudden intrusion into her thoughts made her start.

"What?"

"Hah. I was just saying, that it's sickening how Mo and Joe over there are tripping over their tongues cause of Barbie."

"hah. Hey, 'Barbie' is my best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Then why are you jealous?"

She stared blankly at the blonde, before stammering, "I'm not jealous."

"Girl yeah you are."

Annoyed Monica asked, "Who are you?"

"Phoebe Buffay."

"What's your business with my jealousy or non-jealousy?"

"Just noticing."

"Well stop it!"

"Haha. Admit it."

"Okay. Fine I'm jealous of my best friend! I'm a horrible person!" And she broke down crying.

"Oh honey, no, that's not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I was just observing."

"No! I'm a terrible person!"

"No honey. You're just human."

Joey ran after Rachel with grim determination. Of course he wasn't going to let her get away, because she was phase one of his plan to get popular, stealing the princess away from prince charming. He knew without a doubt he'd be able to persuade her, the only question was how long it would take. He found her talking to one of her friends, who had hit on him the other day, but she was too… dull for his taste.

"Hey Rachel, can I talk to you?"

She nodded so they moved away from the crowd.

"I was just thinking. You know, before, we never had a chance to get to know each other…"

"hah. Joey. What do you think I am? A fucking virgin? That night was about that night, and nothing else. How the hell you ended up at my school… I don't know, but you have no obligation to me. Go live your life; there are tons of chicks here probably willing to screw you. But this one is taken."

"No Rachel, that's not what I meant!"

"Let me save you some trouble, I know your mind, you know your mind, so we both know what you're thinking. Just let it go." She turned, grinned and then mouthed "Goodbye." And walked away, leaving him staring at her back. Staring at the hurt of rejection.

"Dude, you don't do that."

"Wha… What?"

"You don't ask out Rachel Green! You just don't!"

"I don't understand."

"Only one guy can touch her, and that's Chip Matthews."

"Surely."

"No. You can wait for her to come screw you, but that's it."

"Really…"

"Yeah."

"huh. Thanks…"

"Ross."

"Ross."


	4. Line of Best Fit

Determination is only aided by rejection, thus is the path of stubborn folk. And Joey is of that folk. But you know what else is a cause of stubbornness? Conceit. It is a feeling rampant in those who too many times have had their way, and who can't handle that one time they don't. Joey is probably one of those too, and so is Rachel Green. But can the immovable object resist the irresistible force? That's the question. And for now, there is no answer.

"Rachel! Rachel!"

She turned around confused at first, and then smiled upon seeing the face in front of her, "You don't give up do you?"

"I just don't like being turned down."

"Then you're not going to like what's coming."

"Seriously hear me out!"

"Haha about what?"

"How about… just friends."

"What?"

"Seriously! I'm new here and I don't know anyone…"

"Hah. You don't know me either."

"I know you better then most people."

"That's what you think."

"Slut."

"Man whore."

"What makes you think that?"

"Seriously, I didn't even know you that night, and turning you down was so much fun!"

"What?"

"You don't seem the type that gets turned down. And, I don't get asked that much anymore."

"What?"

"You know, they all already asked…"

"That's a little cocky don't you think?"

"That's the truth."

"Come on, just friends, I swear to God."

"Hah. Alright but I get to pick what we do!"

"Um…"

"Too late!" And with that she ran off, dragging him behind her.

Ross watched as she dragged Joey off and sighed. In all of practicality he knew he couldn't get her, and in his heart he knew it just wasn't meant to be. There was all this crap he was fed about how she didn't deserve him, and he was too good for her, but that was all just crap, the bottom line was he was a geek and geeks finish last. Carol Wilick (haha thanks) walked up behind him, and he startled.

"Haha. Wow Ross a little jumpy are we?"

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"Walk up so suddenly!"

"I was walking up just fine, but you were too busy sighing over Rachel Green!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Don't lie to me Ross."

"I wasn't." he muttered.

"Haha, sure."

"Come on."

"I'm not!"

"Okay. Well lets help you get over her why don't we?"

"How?"

"You ever been to IMAX?"


	5. Perfection is a Myth

I'm not sure if I want to continue this… It doesn't seem to be generating that much interest… Please review and let me know if you want me to finish!!

* * *

Rachel led him by hand, pulling him after her through tangles of branches and…

"Where we going?"

"You'll see babe."

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled. But she only laughed.

Eventually they came to a clearing, where the railroad tracks ran along a cliff, and breathe taking views promised over the horizon. Straight out of a fairy tale, the lake shimmered; the mountains rose and the train could be heard departing in the distance.

"Hah."

"You like it?" She lazily asked.

"A little cheesy don't you think Rach?"

"Nah."

"Seriously."

"How is it cheesy?"

"You know, it like in the movies…"

She only laughed and then pulled him down saying, "sit!"

He laughed and she said, "You think too much."

"Maybe so…"

"Well stop it!"

"Haha. Okay."

"It's just…" she faltered, "I need a place like this, you know? Cause its perfection…"

"You are perfection."

"I'm supposed to be perfection."

"You are!"

"No seriously, there's a lot riding on it."

"Like what?"

"Everything. Who I am, it all depends on whether I misstep or not."

"Really…"

"Yeah. I made a lot of missteps before…"

"I'm sure."

"I did."

"You, Queen Rachel…"

"Hah. Stop."

"Haha. Fine. Tell me."

She glanced at his face awhile and then smiled and said, "You ever go into Rebellion?"

"What?"

"No. I just need to stop smiling for awhile Joe."

He nodded because he understood the act that you have to play. The game requires constant happiness which isn't possible, so you pretend, you act. People don't understand the true depth of this type. They think of shallowness but there is mind and a heart that beats behind these eyes.

"Haha. I was diagnosed with anorexia Joe. When they forced me to eat, I… I developed bulimia."

"What?"

"Shh. I started drinking and smoking at age 15."

"Rach."

"Joey. I need to get this out there."

"All right." He says and quiets.

"And I finally got rid of it all, just to fit this role of perfection… Hah. You don't understand…"

"No I do!"

"Really." She smirked.

"Rach I do. I have to stay behind a year because I failed 5 out of 6 classes last year. I was shipped off to Italy to escape the gang… My gang! They tore me away from my friends, my everything. I was popular there. Here I'm nothing…"

"Hm. And all along I thought you were a shell."

"hah. Yeah. I thought you were too."

"That's good, then I'm playing my part well."

He only looked at her. And at the moment just before their lips were about to meet she smiled and pulled away.

"But all boys are the same aren't they?" She sounded lost and sad. "Come on. Let's keep moving."

"Rachel wait!"

"You're all the same. You all want the same thing from me!"

"It's not true! Rachel!"

She spun to face him. "What?"

"I want you. I want you so bad."

"hah." She laughed and turned around again.

"No. But I want you to be mine, and only mine, and I want to be yours."

"Hah."

"I want to love you."

With that remark she stopped dead in her tracks and then spun around, she smiled weakly and said, "No. You don't. You want to fuck me. There's a difference."


	6. Vultures

Thanks for the reviews; I guess I might not be disheartened now. I'm sorry for the last chapter, it was not my best writing but I did not feel like proofreading. Keep reviewing! And criticize, if you think I do something bad tell me so I can improve! Thank you! Oh. And haha I just found out that IMAX was a movie thing… hehe. I just thought it was some museum… oh well. Oh. I promise I'll try to write better but this is odd for me. I'm not used to this style as of yet. Read my other fanfiction. It's more dark but basically its me being all deep and haha showing off with like no plot... If you like that stuff. I'm kinda proud of it at the same time i hate it.

He ran after her knowing that he'd hurt her and feeling strangely sad about it.

"Rachel! Wait! Wait!"

"You're all the same… You're all the same…" she ranted.

"Rachel I'm sorry!"

"No! You can't un-do it!"

"Rachel."

"I believed you. I actually believed you. I haven't believed anyone for a long time."

"Rachel!"

"Shit Joe!"

"Rachel!" He yelled at her and grabbed her and shook her. "Rachel! Get a hold of yourself! I don't know what you think I am, but I'm not this oversexed jerk you keep telling me I am! I'm not! You have to believe me about that."

"Hah. All guys are like that."

"The world's not black and white."

"Not the world. But I know guys. I know them better than I know myself."

"Rachel."

"After getting hurt too many times you learn."

"Rachel! What kind of sick life do you have? You can't trust people? You can't believe me when I tell you that you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"

"Joey. I've fallen too many times to believe that?"

"You get back up."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because getting up means falling down again."

"You can't go anywhere sitting down."

"But standing there's only one way to go."

Suddenly her gaze shifted and then she gasped, of course the sight she saw left her angry, angry enough to forgive Joey for his misdoings, and to fall upon him with full force.

"Rachel!"

She gasped, "I thought this was what you wanted Joe."

He shouted, "Not like this." And this time he walked away, leaving her, a huddled mass lying on the park bench, watching him, and then following her boyfriend Chip Matthews with her eyes, as he walked hand in hand with another girl.

(Okay… I hate museums and I have no idea what the hell IMAX really is… So… I'm going to skip the actual part in the museum.)

"Why do spend time with me?"

"Ross."

"No seriously. I'm a psychopath whose obsessed with a girl I know I can't get. I have no friends, no looks…"

"You're cute!"

"Seriously."

"You have that lost look in your eyes."

"What?"

"Ross. You want to be one of them. You can say you love your dinosaurs all you want but you want to be one of them."

"No. I really don't."

"Shut up Ross. I know the feeling."


End file.
